Titanic Shinji
by animefan29
Summary: Third Impact has occured. And it is not what Shinji wants. His battles with the Angels has changed him. Wanting a second chance with his lost love Shinji uses his new power to cross the void to a new world. Eva/Teen Titans crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Titanic Shinji**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Evangelion or Teen Titans.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

**Author's Notes:** There was a reviewer for Shinji in a new land that inspired me to write this story. So anyone who likes this should thank CyberXenoNovian for giving me the suggestion.

* * *

Silence.

Why?

Darkness.

Why?

Sound. The crashing of waves into the shore.

Why did it have to be this way?

Sight. The endless red sea of LCL that tainted the sky with its color.

Why did it have to end this way?

Smell. The scent of blood permeated the boy and the entire world around him.

Why did you give me the choice Rei?

Rei Ayanami, the girl who despised the color red. The pilot that was an enigma to Shinji. The friend who gave Shinji a choice between life and death in his darkest hour. And the one who had managed to do something no one else had in the 15 years of Shinji's life. She had taken his heart and claimed it for her own, and in return she gave the boy the one thing she had never given to anyone else, not even his father. Rei had shown him a smile, her true smile.

The smile that gave her a beauty that surpassed anything Misato's womanly charms or Asuka's European splendor could possess. A smile she had only shown twice in her life. Once after Shinji removed her from Unit 00's Entry Plug after they worked together to defeat the Fifth Angel. And again when Rei offered him the chance to accept or reject Instrumentality.

Shinji loved her, and that was the truth. A truth that had taken him so long to recognize. If only he had not drowned in depression and sorrow for all his life he might have recognized the warmth that entered his heart whenever he saw the mysterious girl. But not even the occasional life preserver of happiness that was infrequently thrown to him in life was enough to raise him from that dark ocean that kept him from seeing the light of the new sun in his life. The light of Rei Ayanami.

Now it was too late. The world was in ruin and the only reminder of Rei left was the grotesque monstrosity that was the body of the Second Angel Lilith, who had taken the face of the one he loved and warped it into a sinister mask that showed nothing but happiness for the Hell it created even as it slowly decayed into the same blood-like substance that the rest of humanity had been turned into. All except Shinji, who stood gazing across the new ocean at the one that caused it all, and Asuka, who was comatose and showed no signs of recovery.

This world of red and blood was the Hell that had released from within the Third Child that which he had suppressed for so long. And finally unlocked the hidden potential of the true berserker that destroyed so many Angels.

Anger.

Why did you do this Father?

Hatred.

Why were you so selfish that you had to destroy the life of every human in the world?

Depression.

Why did Rei and I have to be pawns in your sick, twisted game?

Sorrow.

Why could you not be here with me to turn Hell into Heaven Rei?

Love.

Rei, I would do anything to give us a second chance. A new chance to retrieve that which was taken from us. A better chance to create a life for the two of us, even if we must forget everything to have it. Even if I must die I would do it, if only to give us one last chance at life.

Power.

The power of an Angel is their soul. The power Shinji took within his body each time he faced one of the messengers of Heaven. The power that awoke when he was absorbed into Unit 01 as it consumed the S2 organ of the Fourteenth Angel. The power that manifested itself bit by bit whenever Shinji experienced happiness, anger, and any other powerful emotions. The power taken from Adam and Lilith during Third Impact. The power of life and death, creation and destruction, acceptance and rejection. The power that now fed on Shinji's love and desire to hold, kiss, and possess the one who was forever gone from his life. The power that tapped into his compassion for life to reach out and separate and ensnare all those who had become one. The power that exploded around Shinji as he let out a cry of rage, hatred, sorrow, and love. The power that shook the world and ripped open the sky. The power that flung the souls of all those who became LCL across the void to a new world to be reborn. And the power that allowed Shinji to follow, with Asuka in tow, to the world where the soul of his love had gone, and where he would get his second chance.

A world of Titans.

* * *

"Explain to me again why we're searching through the cold spooky woods at two in the morning when we could be in our warm comfortable tower playing video games, eating pizza, or I don't know Sleeping?" Whined a green skinned teenager who wore a uniform that was primarily purple with black sides, arms, and legs.

"Because," answered a voice from the yellow handheld communicator that showed the face of a black haired boy who wore a mask over his eyes, "Raven had a premonition that there would be something important out here."

"Is she sure it was a premo-whatzit and not some hallucination brought on by that smelly goo Starfire made for dinner?" Asked the shape shifting Beast Boy to the team's leader Robin.

Before Robin could answer a different, female voice spoke up over the communicator. "Beast Boy, you do know you've been talking over an open channel right?" Asked the team's magic user and the reason that the Teen Titans were out in the middle of the woods in the dead of night. Hearing the shriek of surprise that came from Beast Boy she took the answer as no. "Listen, I know that my ability to predict the future has never been as strong, or as controllable as the rest of my magic, but it has also never been wrong."

"OK, then would you mind telling me again what we're looking for? I mean come'on, we've been out here for hours and all I see are trees."

"I don't know what we're looking for Beast Boy. In the vision I saw myself walking through the forest when I suddenly saw a flash of light. I don't know what caused the light, but I felt a sense of urgency to find it, as if whatever it was is important." Explained the magic user.

"And if Raven says that finding this thing is important then that's good enough for me." Stated Robin, a hacking sound indicating that he was cutting through some thick underbrush.

Beast Boy sighed as he figured that tonight was just going to be one of those nights as he morphed into an owl and flew above the trees to get a literal bird's eye view of the area.

It was another hour before the communicator chirped to life again.

"YO! Get your butts in gear people!!" Shouted the cybernetic second in command of the group over the communicator. "I'm picking up some strange energy readings and it's off the charts! I don't know what's happening but it's big, and it's happening north of our positions! I'm sending you the coordinates now!" The screen of the communicator switched from Cyborg's face to a basic map of the area that showed the Titan's location in green and the target site in flashing red.

"I see it! I see the light!" Shouted the exuberant voice of the team's second female member, Starfire, from over the communicator without her face appearing on it. "I am making the haste." She stated as she flew faster.

"Hold it Starfire! All we know is that this thing is important, not whether it was dangerous or not! Tell me what exactly you see." Commanded Robin.

"All I see is the light." Stated Starfire. "It appears to be white and is very bright. Wait! The light is starting to disappear!" She exclaimed as the light slowly began to dim at an ever increasing pace.

Raven, who had taken to the skies as well, sped up her trajectory. She didn't know why but she felt an urgent need to get to that spot. To see whatever it was that called her out here. Like she told Beast Boy she had no real control over her premonitions, but one of the few things she had learned about them is that the no matter how rare they were, they were always important and should never be ignored. The one time she did ignore a vision had almost led to the death of the Teen Titans. She would not make that mistake again.

Reaching the clearing she lowered herself so that she would not fly above the light. She saw through the dimming light that it was being emitted from a circular pit. A pit that she was sure did not exist before the light.

As the light died down she edged closer to the pit, excitement building up within her. Always having to keep a tight lid on her emotions has made Raven a little ignorant of the vast array of feelings it was possible for the human body to feel, and was only familiar with the most basic and powerful of them. Joy, sorrow, fear, and rage being the most prominent. But this feeling was not like those. The only time she could remember feeling anything remotely like now was when she was a child studying under the monks of Azarath and wanted to see her mother.

Raven made it to the edge of the pit just as the light finally faded from sight, and looked over the edge. Her mind idly noted how the pit was a perfect hemisphere, but her eyes and attention were drawn to that which lay at the very center. At the bottom was an unconscious teenage boy no older then she was, wearing nondescript white button down shirt and black pants.

Maybe it was the oddity of how completely normal the boy looked that caused Raven to focus solely on him, allowing her to be taken by surprise as her teammates and friends came up behind her. Although it would take a master at body language reading to notice.

"It's a boy." Said Starfire stating the obvious.

"Cyborg, can you detect any energy radiation in the area?" Asked Robin as he joined up with the others who had gathered there while Raven was distracted.

Taking a look at the monitors inlaid in his left arm the largest member of the group nodded an affirmative. "Yeah, it's the same energy I detected before. The levels are a lot lower but they're still there. And according to my sensors, they're coming from him." He said pointing down at the teen in the pit.

"Radiation?" Asked a nervous Beast Boy. "As in the stuff that makes you glow in the dark as it kills you? You don't suppose that guy's some new weapon from an alien race bent on world domination? Or an experiment that escaped from some super villain wanting to destroy us?" His voice was reaching near hysterical levels at that point.

"Stop that Beast Boy. It is not nice." Admonished Starfire. "He could simply be like our friend Red Star." She said using the Russian Titan they met during their fight against the Brotherhood of Evil as an explanation for the boy.

"I don't know Star. BB may be right about the aliens. I can't make heads or tails of the energy coming off him. At least not with my built in scanners." Said Cyborg.

"Can you figure it out if he's brought back to the Tower?" Asked Raven who had finally joined the others in their conversation. And showing an odd amount of interest in radiation considering she specialized in magic.

"Sure," replied the cybernetic hero. "The equipment at the Tower is a lot more powerful then my own. I should know, I built it." He said smugly. "If there is anything remotely alien, robotic, mutagenic, or just out of the ordinary I can figure it out there."

"But is it safe to move him?" Questioned their leader, looking out for his team.

"Should be." Responded Cyborg. "From what I can tell about the radiation, it's stable and is nowhere close to being lethal like Uranium or Plutonium. Or at least not in an ambient form like this."

That was all Raven needed to hear as she leapt over the edge and slid down the side, causing her hood to fall back and revealing her face and violet-blue hair. She reached the bottom and walked over to the teen, Cyborg and Robin right behind her.

As she got closer Raven could clearly make out the angry red scars adorning the unknown teen's body. A small one that ran across his left eye from eyebrow to cheek and another larger one that adorned both sides of his right arm, as though it had been split in half.

Reaching the boy Raven knelt down and lifted up his head and upper body. No sooner did she touch the teen did she feel the vast power that flowed within him. A power that reached out to her soul and would have touched it had she not used magic to protect it. But she knew the power was only kept out from lack of control. If it was ever focused it could shatter through any barrier she could erect. This power was not magic but felt older, deeper, and maybe even stronger.

Raven stood still and barely noticed as Robin and Cyborg lifted the boy from her grasp and she felt the power withdraw back into the unconscious figure.

As the group headed to the vehicles they brought with them and left at the edge of the forest Raven contemplated everything that had happened. Why did she have the premonition? What was the importance of the boy? And what was that soul shaking power she felt?

Hearing a set of footsteps slow down she looked up to see Beast Boy walking beside her.

"Hey Raven, you OK? You seem kinda out of it. Well more out of it than usual." Asked the green shape shifter.

Raven sighed. Leave it to Beast Boy, the most immature and irresponsible one, the one who almost causes more messes for the Titans to clean up then their villains, and the one who probably had more experience living life than any other member of the group to figure out that she was troubled.

"It's nothing. Just trying to figure this all out." She replied.

"Starting to think this was a bad idea?"

"No, it's just that…ever since I first had the vision that led us here, I've felt more kinds of feelings than I can recognize. Emotions that I never felt before. And you know how dangerous emotions can be for me, even now."

"You don't suppose he has anything to do with…" Began Beast Boy before Raven cut him off.

"No, whoever he is he has nothing to do with Him." Stated Raven not even needing Beast Boy to finish the sentence. "He has caused few emotions within me. Emotions that are unlike anything I am feeling now."

"If you had to describe how you feel, what would you say."

"Confused." She said and gave Beast Boy a rueful smile. "But it's kind of a good confused."

Beast Boy smiled at his friend, happy that he could help and quickened his pace knowing that Raven would want to be alone with her thoughts now.

Raven's smile lowered a little as she watched her friend, although she would never admit that he was one out loud, walk away. '_Thanks Beast Boy for trying to help. It even worked a little. But even though this is a good confused, I still don't like be confused. So once we get back to the Tower I'll meditate and then start working to solve this mystery. Because I have a feeling Cyborg's machines won't be enough._'

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So this is my new Eva story. I hope this is well received as I have never seen an Eva/Teen Titans crossover. And again this was more of a spur of the moment thing because of CyberXenoNovian's review.

In the next chapter, some explanations, soul searching, training, and discoveries both good and bad.

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Visions and Prizes

**Titanic Shinji**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Evangelion or Teen Titans.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

**Chapter 2: Visions and Prizes**

The next day found the Titans gathered around a bed in the T Tower's medical bay. In the bed was the teen they had found the night before with monitors showing his health.

"So Cyborg, have you figured out anything about our guest?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah." Responded Cyborg as he pressed some buttons on the control board, calling up an image of a DNA strand on the main monitor above the bed. "I've analyzed his DNA and determined that he is 100 percent human. And an average human too. There's not a single genetic sequence that would suggest anything out of the ordinary."

"Sooo… he's normal?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I didn't say that." Said Cyborg as he called up another image that showed an outline of the boy's body and all of his internal organs and skeleton. He then turned typed in a command that zoomed the picture in on the abdomen. "This is where his appendix should be." He said as he outlined an organ near the right side of the junction between stomach and small intestine. "On an X-ray this organ looks like an appendix that is just a little bigger than normal. About the size of a walnut. However my scans revealed that whatever that is it's not something normally found in the human body. Or any know living organism whether it's terrestrial, mutant, or alien. It's the source of all the energy I detected last night. And it's producing a lot of power. The weird thing is that most of the energy disappears while still inside the guy so anyone doing an exterior scan would only detect trace amounts of radiation. But nothing worth taking a second look at."

"How much energy are we talking about?" Asked Raven hoping to get whatever bit of information she could.

"If it was electricity I could use it to power the Tower for years. And that's just in this passive state." Cyborg answered to everyone's astonishment. With all of their training, surveillance, security, maintenance, and entertainment equipment the T-Tower used about as much power as a small city

"How could something be so small yet so powerful?" Wondered Robin. "Cyborg, what is that thing made of?"

"Sorry Robin but I can't answer that. Every time I scan it my sensors say that it cannot be scanned. The most I can tell you is that it's made of both energy waves and particles. Which is supposed to be impossible." Stated Cyborg.

"How come?" Asked Beast Boy who knew the least about anything science related.

"Because that would mean it's both a form of energy and solid matter at once. Kind of like solidified light. And there's nothing like that anywhere on Earth." Cyborg explained to Beast Boy before turning to the resident alien. "You know of anything like that elsewhere in the universe Star?"

"Sorry friends, but I have never heard of anything like this." Answered the Tamaranean.

"What else have you found?" Asked Robin.

"These scars," said Cyborg pointing at the scars on his eye and arm. "These scars are not normal. There's no corresponding damage underneath the skin. How or even why he got those markings I don't know."

The team leader then turned to the resident magic user. "Raven, do you think you can use your powers to get us anymore information?"

Raven shook her head. "I can try. But it feels like the energy he is giving off is as much magical as it is scientific. If I use my magic to see into his mind then I could very well be opening myself up to him."

"I won't force you." Said Robin. "If you think it is too dangerous then don't do it."

Raven sighed as she stepped forward. She placed her hand upon the boy's brow and once again felt the sea of power that flowed within brush against the barrier of her soul. But this time she was ready, having spent much of the day to fortify her defenses. Taking a mental breath she plunged into the depths where the mysterious boy's mind lay.

Empty.

White.

Desolate.

These were the words Raven thought of for what she saw. For she saw nothing. The realm of the unconscious boy's mind was a world of nothing. There was no color. There was no up or down, right or left, forward or backward. Mass and volume did not exist and the effects of time were meaningless here.

Raven had expected the boy's mind to be the same as his power, chaotic, forceful, and all encompassing. And she had prepared herself for that, but this was something else. It was peaceful, quiet, and liberating.

Raven's mind gave a mental jerk. She had been so surprised by the state of the mind that she had almost succumbed to it. The state of nothing was so quiet and peaceful that she hadn't noticed just how it was far more dangerous and in a way insidious then the raging storm she expected. With nothing to give you a point of focus, a boundary with which to limit yourself, it was easy to lose yourself in the nothing until you became a part of it.

Raven shuddered at how long she might have been here already. Although time was relative beyond the boundaries of the physical world, what seemed to have been minutes or even seconds to her could very well have been hours.

Taking a mental breath she needed to focus, she needed a boundary. Looking at her feet she wished that she had a floor to walk on. As if answering her thoughts, something solid materialized beneath her feet and gravity restored itself and in a rather undignified manner Raven fell on her ass.

Rubbing her sore bottom she stood up in the white void that now had an up, down, forward, backwards, left, and right. "Odd," she intoned. '_Why would someone else's mind respond to my thoughts? It is some sort of trap or simply how his mind responds to others._' "What are your secrets?" She asked aloud, but the void offered no answer. Sighing she began the trek for answers, but paused as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

It was a simple little speck. So small she doubted that she would have noticed it had it not been the single iota of color within this seemingly blank mind. And being an anomaly it was the best thing to check out first.

After what felt like hours of walking Raven was ready to pull her hair out with frustration. She had walked for hours, or at least what had seemed as hours, and she was not any closer to the speck even though it appeared to be no more than a few feet in front of her. Like it was moving away as she tried to get closer.

And in her frustration Raven did something that would normally be against her better judgment considering her current situation. She reached out to the speck with her magic.

The response was instantaneous. As if something had grabbed her magic like it was a rope Raven was jerked forward and preceded towards the speck at tremendous velocity.

And as she finally seemed to be getting closer Raven had a startling revelation. The 'speck' wasn't a speck. In her field of vision it slowly grew until all she could see was darkness. But that darkness only lasted a moment as light came forth in the form of dancing clusters of light. Those lights were galaxies.

Massive galaxies that looked only as large as Raven did herself thanks to the tricks of distance, danced and spun around Raven as she continued forward in the massive expanses of the universe dwelling within the boy's mind.

Bright light encroached on her vision as the sight of a spiral galaxy filled her eyes. It was all she could see for several seconds before stars resumed the dance of lights around Raven's body. Nebulas light-years in length passed by in seconds. Stars of all colors and sizes danced through her vision, from white dwarf to red giant, intense blue to mild yellow. Raven skirted the edges of black holes, their gravity having no effect upon her trajectory.

Soon, though they still danced, the stars grew distant and Raven gasped as she began to recognize familiar patterns. Above her were Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, Polaris the North Star shining brightly, and all around the other constellations that made up the night sky. Meaning that the tiny light directly before her could only be one thing. Sol, the sun of nine planets, the third of which was her home planet of Earth.

A planet that she was heading straight for.

'_This is going to hurt._' She thought as she closed her eyes and braced for impact. But it never came. Instead it felt like she stopped.

Reopening her eyes she received a new mental shock as she saw herself hovering over the surface of the earth by several thousand feet. And beneath her was a battle between two giant beings of energy. One of white light, the other of black light. Wielding great lances of red energy the titans were locked in combat so fierce it shook the Earth. Finally the black being, using a gambit that lost it its lance, defeated the white being, as well as shattering the Earth's crust in such a way that massive debris flew into the air only to reform into the moon.

After that the being of white light was forced into slumber, its own lance piercing its chest. And then Raven saw the black being change into a creature of flesh and blood, wearing a mask with 7 eyes before going into its own self-induced hibernation. Then time seemed to be put on fast forward and the history of the Earth rushed before Raven's eyes. From the creation and evolution of life, to the extinction of the dinosaurs, to the beginnings of great ice ages. From the appearance of man, to the construction of the pyramids, to the rise of the steel and glass constructs of the Twentieth century.

Then something happened. Something terrible. The white being of so long ago had slept for billions of years undisturbed beneath the ground of what would eventually become the continent of Antarctica. That is until a group of humans appeared and dug the being from his tomb.

Raven noted time slowed as she watched the people unearthed the giant, and then removed its red lance that the black being had been able to turn against its user. And then Armageddon. The being of white light awoke and the world trembled beneath it power.

Raven felt the full force and trembled as she realized that this giant of light was more powerful than her father Trigon. The time while the white giant released its power was for only a short while. Time sped up again and Raven saw the destruction the being of white light had wrought.

The southern polar ice cap melted, creating tsunamis that destroyed most of the coastal regions. The sudden change in the ratio of salt and fresh water in the oceans affected the atmosphere, causing massive super storms to rip through the continents interior. Earth was off its axis and all the world only experienced a singular season. Crops failed, livestock died, industry halted, cities crumbled, nations collapsed, wars ran rampant across the land, and half of the world's population died within the first few years.

Then humanity, being the ever resourceful survivor, began to adapt. They rebuilt their cities stronger than before. Genetic engineering advanced by leaps and bounds to make surviving plants and animals hardier and more resilient in the new climate of the planet. Everything humanity could do to move forward they did. But it was not enough.

The giant of light's power had done something to humanity. The population was dropping because each year fewer children were born and more people died, and despite the advances in medical technology no one knew why.

But though Raven knew this from sources she did not understand, it was not what this mind seemed intent on showing her. Instead history focused on a boy, a baby in his mother's arms. The child was happy until the age of four when his mother died and he was left abandoned by a road crying for a father that was not coming back. Bits and pieces of the boy's life flowed before Raven's eyes and she witnessed his lonely existence that had no meaning. No feeling. No happiness, anger, or love. Just an empty existence of solitude and depression.

Time slowed down once again as a new horror unleashed itself upon the world. A green monstrosity who radiated the same power as the giant of light, but on a much smaller scale. It advanced itself towards a human city built like a fortress only to be confronted by a horned titan from which came the power of the being of black light.

The battle was intense and despite how it seemed unable to move in the beginning the horned titan came out victorious. Then Raven was granted a gift. Her magic flowed and she could see through the titan's armor and flesh, down to its very core and she gasped at the sight. There was the boy she was in the mind of. And she saw the essence of the dead monster flow through his body into his very core where it laid down in dormancy.

Time sped up and then slowed down again, showing another battle between the titan and a monster that radiated white light energy. This one was more insectile and used energy whips, and again it seemed the titan would fall. But the boy within willed it forward and struck against a red sphere situated on the monster's body. With the sphere's destruction the monster gave a cry of death before it too had its essence removed from its body to be absorbed by the boy.

15 times this happened. 15 times the world would accelerate only to stop and show another battle between monster and titan. After the first two battles the horned one was no longer alone as a cyloptic titan and then a red titan, both using the same power as the giant of light, joined it. Both titans piloted by a child, a girl in each, who would then absorb the essence of the monsters they slayed. And as the battles progressed they became continually more difficult, wearing down on the wills of the children.

Against a monster of shadow the boy and his horned titan were swallowed, had his mind messed with, and nearly died if not for the temporary awakening of a beast within the boy's soul. The next monster possessed the body of a new titan and the boy lost control of his, leading to the injury of another human.

After that came a monstrous powerhouse whose strength surpassed all those who had come before it. When all hope seemed lost the beast roared to life again, willing the horned titan to awaken, and in the process the boy lost his body. It was restored after a month but it was no longer the same. The power obtained from fallen foes that had once lain dormant was beginning to stir, responding to emotions much as Raven's own power did.

The next two monsters were of a different nature from previous ones, which lead to the red and blue titans being taken out of commission.

Finally there was the fifteenth battle, the most horrid one yet. For the monster of white light had taken for its form that of a human boy who befriended the boy that piloted the horned titan. Unlike the others this one took place deep underground and Raven gasped at what she beheld in the cavern where the two ended up. It was the being of black light who had become flesh and blood, crucified on a massive cross, the lower half torn away and bleeding and with what looked like many little legs growing from the wounded flesh.

Time accelerated again but did not slow down. Images Raven could not comprehend flashed past her eyes. Battles between men. The red titan battling white vulture like monstrosities that healed from every wound. The same titan being devoured by the vultures. The appearance of the horned titan. How instead of fighting the vultures immobilized the titan before flying into the air. Rings of energy formed around each and then connected. It took Raven a moment to recognize the pattern but soon she realized that it was the tree of life as depicted in the Kabbalah.

The Earth trembled and raven felt the power of the both the black and white beings of light surge and join together. From the ground erupted a massive being whose body contained both ancient powers, yet wore the face of the blue haired girl pilot. The might of this massive new being overwhelmed the world, the lives of all humans who felt it ending as their bodies dissolved into orange goo. Except for the boy in the horned titan.

Instead the power swirled about him as the massive white being seemed to speak to him. The boy was terrified and confused. He did not understand what was going on. And when presented with a choice that only he could make he made the wrong one.

Hell. That was the only word Raven could think of to describe what the world had turned into. All the Earth was red as blood. The sea, the sky, the land. It was a world of death and destruction, decorated by the massive corpses of the vultures and the white being. Only two things lived, the boy and the red headed girl that piloted the red titan.

Only the boy was conscious but only in the sense that his body was awake. On the inside he was numb. The numbness being a manifestation of the shock from the end result of his actions. But like all shock it came to pass and his emotions returned. Emotions so powerful that Raven felt them as they built up and were released.

There was anger directed at the one who was the ultimate cause of it all. Love that would never come to be. And sorrow for that which was lost. But most prominent of all was rage.

His rage erupted from his body and with it came power. Power that made the Earth quake and raven tremble. Power that would destroy this Hell and would tear open the Heavens. Power that exceeded that of the beings of black and white light. The power of a god.

The world darkened and Raven found herself in a cavernous chamber. There was nothing within the chamber, except for at the far end. There resided a massive set of double doors constructed from the very stone of the cave. Holding the doors shut was a massive tree, hundreds of feet tall and dozens of meters wide that grew right down the center. Each door depicted one of the giants of light, who were kneeling toward and offering a fruit that looked like an apple. The giants were now given genders, a male carved from white stone on the right and a female carved from black stone on the left.

Raven stepped forward, finally in control of her astral body again, to better examine the images. As she got to the tree's massive roots she found she wasn't alone. There, resting at the foot of the tree was the boy, his sleeping body cradled gently by the roots.

Raven stood there not knowing what to do when the echo of footsteps alerted her to the presence of another who was close by. So close that Raven didn't even have time to turn around before the new arrival walked right past completely ignoring Raven. It was the blue haired pilot of the blue titan. She wore not a stitch of clothing but the girl paid that no heed.

She stopped by the side of the boy, her face expressionless. She gazed at him for several moments before she tilted her head to look at the female giant. Her head shifted again and then, for a brief second, the girl's gaze settled on Raven. Before the mystic Titan could do anything the blue haired girl leaned close to the boy's ears and with a small, gentle, loving smile whispered three words that Raven barely caught and could somehow understand.

"(We are one)." She then touched his cheek with her palm, and Raven's mind exploded in pain.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Screamed the mystic as she bolted upright.

"Easy Raven." Commanded Robin as he, Beast Boy, and Starfire laid gentle but firm hands on their teammate.

Looking around Raven saw that she was still in the medical bay, only instead of being by the boy she now sat in one of the beds. "What happened?" She asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Responded Robin.

"Yeah Ray. You zoned out for five minutes doing your whole soul-searching, mind-walking thing. The next thing we know your lying on the floor totally out of it." Added the green shape shifter.

"Please friend what did you see?" Implored Starfire.

Raven sat for a moment as she let the memory of her trip through the mind run through her head. At the end of it she just sighed and said, "I'm not really sure. It was as if I was viewing the entire history of life on Earth, but not our Earth. An alternate Earth."

"Sounds cool." Said Beas Boy.

"It wasn't," retorted Raven. "Because not only did I see life created, but I also saw it destroyed in some sort of cataclysm. Earth was a red planet of death, very much like Mars, with just two survivors. This boy and a girl."

Over by his equipment Cyborg spoke up. "If that's true then where's the girl? And how did he get here in the first place?"

"His power, that energy he creates. What your machines are reading is just the tip of the iceberg. I felt the true extent of his power, and it scares me." Said Raven as she got out of the bed. "But he is not an evil person. His soul is good. He won't intentionally bring harm to us or the city." She walked over to the boy. "If he ever wakes up we should try to help him." She said as reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. And the boy responded.

It was just a little groan, the type anyone would make if their sleep was suddenly interrupted, but it was enough to make the superhero teenagers jump back a bit as the formerly comatose patient of their medical bay groggily opened bleary eyes. His sapphire blue eyes did not wander his surroundings, instead they focused on the girl directly above him whose head had a shock of blue hair. "(Rei)?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Dude," whispered Beast Boy. "He knows you Raven."

Deep beneath the city the Teen Titans called home was a lair of mechanical gears where the air was filled with the sounds of continual ticking, as if it was part of some massive clockwork. This lair was the home of a cunning evil, who had pitted himself against the Teen Titans many times in the quest to further his goals. And unlike others he did not always walk away empty handed.

But there were times he underestimated those teen heroes, and he paid for it each time. The last time he had paid with his very life, only to have it restored through demonic means and a temporary alliance with his foes.

This evil was a man named Slade.

The armored man stood alone on the overlook his throne sat upon. He gazed over his hidden kingdom completely alone. Not a single one of his minions, from the massive cinderblock, to the robotic legion, to his faithful butler were to be seen.

"I wonder Titans," he mused aloud, "which of us was it that won the race, and who walked away with just a consolation prize? Or if there is even a difference between the two in this little contest? We shall soon see." He said as he turned his masked face to a wall of monitors. There his one eye took in the sight of a 15 year old red headed girl lying on a table and being attended to by several skilled doctors he had 'hired.'

"We shall soon see."

* * *

**Author's notes:** Second chapter done. Man I must say that I am having trouble with this story. I mean this chapter is nowhere near my usual second chapter length. But I really wanted to get this out. Hope you liked it.

Now the words in parenthesis are foreign words. I am terrible with languages so unless I do some serious studying this is how all foreign languages will be written.

**Please Read and Review.** Reviews are very good ways to give an author ideas.


End file.
